Wireless networks sometimes suffer from interference caused by wired networks (such as cable networks) having network components situated in the vicinity of the wireless networks and, more particularly, in the vicinity of wireless network devices.
In order to attempt to remove such sources of interference, a mobile network operator (MNO) operating the wireless network must first detect the existence of such interference. In practice, the MNO first determines that its downlink or uplink radio channels are suffering from signal degradation and then sends technicians into the field to locate the source of the problem. Thus, identification and localization of such interference signals typically requires a skilled technician who goes into the field with test equipment that may be used to analyze wireless signals in the vicinity of the test equipment. Such equipment may output a radiation emission leak level, which indicates the strength of an interference signal received at the test equipment.
The source of the interference may then be located by physically moving the test equipment or an antenna connected to the test equipment and reviewing the effect of the movement on the radiation emission leak level indicated by the test equipment. If the radiation emission leak level increases, then the operator may conclude that the equipment or antenna is nearer the source of the interference than it was previously. If it decreases, then the operator may conclude that the equipment is further from the source of the interference than it was previously.
If the MNO determines that the source of the interference appears to be caused by a cable network, it may notify the cable network operator who may then send a repair person to correct any cable network problem found to exist.
Thus, the current techniques that are used to identify and correct such interference issues are very resource intensive. Using current techniques, it sometimes takes weeks or even months before an interference source is identified and corrected.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and components.